Dxd trip over hell
by Ritchassa
Summary: - Solyus, my son. Do you know why I called you? - said the owner of the voice, letting in a tone of burning kindness. - Well ! - the son twitched angrily, eyes bulging, and immediately calmed down, as if nothing had happened.


Dispair, throne room  
The huge hall was empty. The dark mauve glinted in the light of the pair of moonbeams making their way through the dense fabric through the high windows, contrasting with the darkness that had swirled all around. A figure resembling a person sat on a forged throne. The face expressed impatience: one eye wandered around the hall, examining the granite tables concealed by the veil of darkness with drinks and treats and the faded faded colors of tapestries that were barely illuminated. The ruler preferred asceticism, and therefore was not interested in arranging the reception hall and did not particularly like spending time here, preferring a more active way of life. The second eye was absent, and in its place the hole, which went into the head, gaped in its maelstrom. The sons did not care about the nature of this phenomenon, they only represented the power of their father, and the rest and the eyes were afraid to raise. The king's head was decorated with a crown strung on a broken horn, illuminating everything around and completing his image.  
Below the seat there were steps, just now a worthless son was climbing over them. His clothes, which were almost blinding, could enter into a stupor, if, of course, not to be blind before the multicolored overflows.  
"Did you call out, Father?" Asked the visitor, slightly bending his head.  
You could be deceived when you heard a soft voice, but his father knew his son as flaky.  
\- Solyus, my son. Do you know why I called you? - said the owner of the voice, letting in a tone of burning kindness.  
\- Well ?! - the son twitched angrily, eyes bulging, and immediately calmed down, as if nothing had happened.  
My father took a deep breath, though he did not really need to breathe, and rubbed his forehead wearily.  
"Stupid, stupid son." What did you do in your eighteen years?  
"He was born," Solius answered without batting.  
\- Fine, you are as always observant. What else?  
\- Survived.  
\- Great. Know: your elder brother today captured Terakolis. By the way, remind me where he is?  
With a face that does not express anything, except for the universal boredom, the guy looked at the floor. On this beautiful, black marble there were interesting lines. If you look for a long time, you can "swim" a little. A more attentive guest could find in this drawing a complicated composition that passes through the entire castle.  
"Your sister, do you know what she did for her sixty-seven years?" - The coroner did not wait for an answer.  
\- Yes, father.  
"Tell me about it."  
\- She is…  
Hardly Solius began to speak, as his father jumped and threw back a massive table without even noticing a decent weight. Furniture broke away from the floor, sweeping the pebbles away, and flew at an enviable speed. Not everyone could resist, having caught a breast the heavy boulder though be beaten out on the form of an interior.  
"I could not restrain myself," the son's body, along with the table, flew down the steps. Father grunted, looking at what he had done. "If he cuts himself, I'll take my hand off," the ruler went down, scratching the top of his head.  
"Get up, rat burp!" Was heard below.  
"Is he alive, Angor?" Asked his father.  
Next to the lifeless body was a man in a strict dark uniform. On one side hung two short swords, and on the other a dagger. A cheerful, almost crazy smile flashed on his face, revealing the bulging fang.  
"Of course he is, Father," he answered, gently kicking the body in his side. "If you do not get up immediately, I'll cut off your horns, nothing," whispered Angorius, leaning to his ear, as though trying to look into his brother's eyes.  
In response, Solius sharply took up his brother's bulging horn. Raising his head from the floor, he could hardly make out a slight surprise, reflected on the merry, up to this moment, Angora's muzzle.  
"Acre!" Said Solius.  
After that there was an explosion, throwing aside one and the other. Everywhere little small colored particles sprang, leaving barely noticeable hollows on the marble, as if struck in glass.  
Solius struggled to his feet, holding onto the wall. His clothes lost all the glitter, now she was absolutely gray and unremarkable.  
\- Oh, the teeth cut through? Laughed his brother, shaking himself. "It's low, use a cumulative artifact, stupid brother," Angorian's clenched fists filled with strength, and black smoke did not bode well.

\- Tits! - Dad snapped and snapped his fingers, ending with a farce.  
The excited guys immediately calmed down. Being in his room, his father could easily pinch them, without even batting. Angorius himself sometimes did not obey his father, but when he felt the magic swiftly leave him, he immediately stopped, knowing that the continuation could cost too much.  
\- The solyus. You are a shame of our kind, "he began to say, removing the crown from the horn and twisting it on his finger like a toy. "Do you know how many I killed for her?" - the father looked at the jewel, raised his eyebrows. - No, you do not. Nobody knows. Even I do not remember how many - laughter echoed, causing a slight tremor of sons.  
When the family gift of a glorious dynasty cuts out - it's a sign that it's time to flee. When this happens in the very King of Madness ... The lucky ones who caught up with this event can only be praised if they, of course, can understand this, and not unconsciously drool.  
He laughed and took the crown in his hand and continued to talk, and his sons saw perfectly that there were changes coming-everything would change. It is not clear only in which direction: bad or very bad.  
"Firstly, I will deprive you of the chain of inheritance." After these words, the ground began to leave Solius's feet, practically setting the coffin on his desire to live and doing nothing. "Secondly, I'm sending you to the Whirlpool." The games are over, "angrily looking at the offspring, he threw a crown at him.  
"Father!" - almost synchronously screamed brothers.  
Their connection was not very close. The younger son, born, surprisingly, weak, could not oppose anything to the elder. No threat, not even a hint. The elder, seeing such impotence, laughed and amused himself in every possible way over frequent outbursts of anger of the younger. Nevertheless, if they did not respect each other, they felt a certain kinship. A line that can not be transgressed.  
"Maybe I'll change my mind if you come back," he said, looking at the unfolding artifact. "In the meantime, you are too weak for our world and for our family." To think, the demon is almost the second decade, and he did not take control of his alter ego.  
The feelings of Solius said that he must flee. It dragged him to where the units came back. With such training as his, there is virtually no chance of survival.  
"I can resist the portal ... it's enough. Only here is what to do next? My father lost his patience ... I bet the old bitch knew what I was doing in class, "Solyus raised his eyes to his father, releasing all his strength.  
Watching this angrily, Angorius, almost ripped off in an attempt to save a stupid brother, stopped, noticing something new. Solius no longer resembled a slime, as he was called behind his back, now, in it one could recognize the King's offspring. Decisiveness appeared in his view, which could not but rejoice. The only thing - it's too late. It's too late.  
"I'll come back and kill you." All of them. Belum, "he said, and then disappeared with a clap.  
"Belum?" Are you declaring war on me? Laughed the father. - So be it. Angorians, send the Sufferers and the Ascents in search. As soon as you find, push the legions.  
"But he," the eldest son began to say, bewildered by what had happened.  
\- What?! Are you still here?! - The King was genuinely indignant and, snapping his fingers, threw Angoriya out of the room, knocking out the entrance gate with his body. "You will be very lucky to die before I find you," he said, putting on his crown and climbing back up the steps to occupy the throne belonging to him by right of the conqueror.

Somewhere on the streets of Kio  
"Oh, it's not in vain that we stumbled into such a distance, I'm not for nothing," said the boy of about fifteen, carefully embracing the black bag.  
"The last-I-I ... yes ..." he dreamily held out the second, looking askance at the purchase.  
They walked along an alley between ordinary Japanese houses. The sun went down, but it was not dark. Any person who met them on the way, can say with certainty that they are typical high school students.  
"Issei, do you remember how the salesman snorted at us?" - The guy tried to portray a terrible face, but at the same time with a spark of lascivious understanding, because on the packaging of their acquisitions, it's not for nothing written twenty-one plus.  
\- Yeah. I really thought we'd be sent, but it's gone, "Issei laughed.  
\- Yeah. It's a shame to take the bus for two hours just like that.  
\- This is all my charisma ... Why do not they just peck? Issei muttered dully.  
Walking peacefully, they turned; this time around there was no one. The guys continued the dialogue, but now on the topic of study.  
"You never said where you planned to go."  
"Somewhere where there are more girls," the guy said dreamily, and then added: "I do not know."  
"Yes," the interlocutor nodded.  
"Well, yes, yes," Issei retorted, thinking for a moment. "Where do you want to go, Kado?"  
Kado did not really want to answer this. His parents have long decided that to act on his physical-mat. They will not accept other options.  
\- Yes, here ... for physics and mathematics in Tokyo. I'll go there, I'll learn.  
"There's some zadrots and no girls," Issei said, disappointed.  
"Sooner or later we'll have to go to work." Do you think you can fulfill your dream by just sitting on the couch? Money just does not come to you, especially if you can not do anything. The engineers are all open. There will always be bread. So my mother says.  
Issei said nothing, only looked ahead, listening to a small monologue. His friend, he did not understand, because he, in his opinion, exchanged porn for zhubodrobitelnye equations. Unforgivable. After a while, the guy realized that all these clever little words are a tricky attempt to grab one thing ...  
"How mercenary, Kado. Do you want to talk to me with your teeth to study first to see our charm ... "- turning to his friend, he said insinuatingly:  
"Look ... my house is nearby." Maybe I'll look ... first? Tomorrow I will give my love in school.  
The friend did not appreciate this proposal. Making small steps aside, he tore a close distance, all the way showing that he would not give anything away.  
\- No, my house is closer. We're almost there, "he said cautiously.  
\- Yes, wait, I told you about the sale, let's check, is everything in order there? Suddenly there is something like this ...  
\- What? Kado asked suspiciously.

"Well, I do not know ... viruses ..."  
"But I spent the last yen," Kado protested. "Do you know how long I had to save?"  
\- Said, I will return tomorrow, but ... Now, let's come to me, just give it to me? Said Issei, coming closer to the high school student.  
"Yes nifiga," he jumped back, feeling that someone else's hand was almost lying on his shoulder.  
"Well, all right, look at one ..." Issei said with anger in his voice, defiantly turning his face away.  
A little so standing up, they continued their journey. Approaching the intersection, Kado wanted to say something, but suddenly noticed that his friend had stopped.  
"That he was stuck there ..." - thought a high school student, going back.  
"Ah ..." Issei coughed, holding his chest.  
"Well, I'll give you a look, I'll give you ... I do not feel sorry for my friend ..." Kado said, coming up at arm's length. - The actor ...  
Issei fell on one knee and coughed heavily. With difficulty catching the air, he tried to say something, but only felt his ears pile, as if he dived immediately three meters under the water. With a strong breath, his gaze shifted to a particularly affected friend. The unnaturally swollen veins on the body pushed the thought that it was time to wind down; this is what Kado was going to do.  
\- I-I-I ... I'll call someone! - he gave out, but could not get up, because they clung to him with an iron grip.  
Looking again in his eyes, Kado saw something fascinating. In something completely blackened pupils something moved. It tightened, braiding all thoughts, like an octopus. Unable to resist, the schoolboy approached, reducing an already short distance. The picture increased, it seemed to him that someone was walking inside and waving his arms, and after a moment this one looked at him in response.  
The mirror of the soul, which is called the eyes, reflected the new tenant, and this tenant was not intended to share his living space with anyone.  
Promo, the guy saw that the look of Issei is now clear, but the elusive changes happened. Now in the mind of a poor high school student, who noticed changes, fear penetrated. Sharp needles left traces and lacerations. The whole body began to shake, and the blood vessels on the eyes cracked, shedding blood on the path.  
Rising up, Issei looked at the dead student. The grimace of the greatest horror froze in the face of a former friend. Lying on his back with his legs bent, he looked up at the sky.  
After making a couple of steps, the guy stopped, as if he had lost something. The cough came with renewed vigor. My head ached. Hands clasped her, as if she could split into a million pieces.  
"Ah ... ar ..." the schoolboy growled through his teeth.  
With his hands clasped behind his head, thus closing his eyes, he went, not understanding the road. The walls turned him on the right path, the garbage boxes rattled, falling with the schoolboy. Issei continued to wheeze and writhe in pain. Miraculously out on the road, the guy went.  
It's amazing, but it was not even hit by the first car, passing to the red light. During the journey to the unknown, enough time has passed for a deep evening to come. There were practically no people on the street, and those that were preferring to avoid problems, rather than trying to talk to a psycho that clings to the head like a drug addict without a dose.  
However, the next carriageway was not so benevolent. When he went to her, Issei was shot down, and three tanned guys got out of the car, shouting different curses at the same time.  
\- Mazafaka, sho for a scoop under the wheels of jumping? - angrily waved the boy's hands in a leather jacket.  
"E, a scourge, yes, he's stoned in a trash," remarked the friend who had come up.  
\- Pull him fuck off and then do it.  
\- Ee-e!  
Easily dragging a high school student closer to the 24/7 store, they got into the car and drove off. Issei knelt and began to sway, while saying something vaguely. All crumpled, dirty. One man in a suit walked by and just shook his head.  
Approaching his back to the wall, he squeezed into it, hands resting on the ground. His tightly clenched teeth trembled under stress, and his bitten lips showed clearly that he felt very bad. Trying to breathe slowly, Issei fell on his side, curled up.

After a while, he let go. Breathing, more measured, more suited to a calm night setting. Lanterns illuminated the street, and the moon, which went out for a walk, helped them in this difficult business. The schoolboy rose to his feet, struggling to hold onto the glass of the door leading to the store.  
"I'm still alive ... amazing," thought Solius, looking at his limbs. "Hands of a humanoid," he said, moving his fingers. "No horns, there's hair." So, it's not a demonic form, "he scratched his head. - The body ... It functions, - he heard the beating, he decided. - Not a demonic form, not an immortal shell, a biological form of life, her mother ... It can not be worse. How did the teacher Jeeja speak? .. "If you were miraculously brought to another world, know: everyone wants to kill you; and those who do not want, want, but only by digestion. Roughly speaking, eat. " I do not have reasons to believe him, therefore ... "- thought interrupted by a man who had left the building.  
\- Young man, I already called the police. Do not worry, they will help you, "said the middle-aged man, looking at Isseya with an unkind look.  
Not confused, the guy flew up to him and tried to strike. Unfortunately, the battle without magic, and in general battles, was not his skate. Especially in the "unbroken body." A rather strong man was surprised to grab the man by the arms, trying to neutralize the distraught, in his opinion, the schoolboy.  
\- Yes, calm down!  
"Go to the soup for this monster ?! Never! I do not even feel a drop of magic from him. Shame. What a shame ... "- barely emerging from his hands, Issei walked away on a good couple of steps, angrily snorting at the man.  
"What's the matter, boy?" Are you under spice? - the old woman has wheezed, not clearly what for left in the night in shop. - Oh, these Chinese, they will bring the youngsters ... this is my son ...  
Surprisingly looking at the old woman, the guy almost with tears in his eyes imagined how it is fried at the stake, and this old woman with a happy laughter is tapping the fork on the table, wanting to taste a glorious dish.  
"No no! - he thought in panic, running to the alley beside him. "They'll eat me!" To think, I survived in the Whirlpool, but I will be devoured by the lower ones. Yes, my brother laughs when I'm ... - The guy stopped, staring into the void in shock. "I ... declared war on them ... it will not come back."  
\- A-ah! He shouted, bashing in an innocent wall beside him. - What ?! Well, why, uh-uh ... "the boy whined, looking at the broken fists.  
His despondency was interrupted by an uninvited guest. An ugly woman came up behind her, that old woman. The giggles did not look good.  
\- Here you are, little ... Come to me ... - she licked, considering almost crying from the hopelessness of the guy.  
"Hmm ... Is it better: will my father kill me or devour the lower one?" - frowned Solius, scratching his neck.  
The wall in front of him did not want to give an answer, and the hunter, who went out to eat a man-another, did not like this reaction.  
"Ma-alchik, I'm here ..." she said, coming closer. "Er ... Do you want a bun?" Asked the old woman, not knowing what to say. "I have a lovely boiler at home ... ahem, fine buns with cabbage."  
The old woman no longer resembled a man. The bulging jaw, unnatural growth, dripping saliva with foam, hands two times longer than the body - all this clearly could not be an attribute of an ordinary person.  
Suddenly the old woman turned around, having lost all interest in the "little man." A new participant of the play slowly approached her. A young girl dressed in a Japanese maid uniform. Long black hair, a huge bust and an emotionless look could draw Issey's attention, so much so that the saliva would drip more poignantly than the grandmother who wanted to eat it. But Issei was no more. Now the body was ruled by Solius, and he watched this performance as a monkey, looking at the Spaniard with a spoon in his hands and a waiter with a saw in the neighborhood.  
\- Ogre, you will be destroyed, - she pronounced the verdict and rushed to the enemy.  
The old woman managed to move and somehow raise her paw, but was punctured with a sharp blow naginaty. In less than a minute, the body of the man-eater vanished into the wind, and Solius looked at the savior.  
"One monster, was replaced by another. It will devour me ... It will eat me ... "he thought convulsively, moving to the wall.

"Where am I? .." Queen Citray looked around. "In weightlessness?" She thought, nothing restrains the body.  
Looking around, she could not see anything, only herself and the mystical light that illuminates the surrounding space.  
Making an awkward step forward, the girl's body swung, as if she could not keep her balance. In the distance, there was a growing laugh. A fighting, but very insecure stance, was the answer to this incomprehensible situation.  
"What the ..." - the Queen's head was sloping aside, like her whole body.  
She put her hands on the air, tried to keep her balance, but suddenly realized that now she was falling somewhere. Thanks to a blow from the fall, her eyes closed, and the Queen opened them in synchronism with the next battle stand, preparing for any trouble. Anyone except the huge nostrils of the red dragon and the pair that goes right in her face.  
The girl oyknula, looking up at the eye the size of it. A ring of flame burned around the earth, it seemed, became a magma with obsidian impregnations. The Great Red Dragon threw back his head and blew a fire with enough force to blow the city into a fiery nothingness.

\- A-ah! - yelled the girl that there are strengths, falling on her back.  
Queen Sitri touched her body, trying simultaneously to bring down the fire and close from it. His eyes were closed, and his hands rushed in all directions, trying to grope for something. The naginata, used to kill the ogre, was lying nearby.  
"Ah-ha-ha! - Laughter sounded in Solius's head. "You look, look-and-and!" Continued the squeaky voice.  
"Where to watch ?!" - in a panic, the guy took over the head.  
"Where ... Where? Where ?! Yes, she's a demon, you blind piece of corpuscle! "- an inner voice tore the mind, but the remark is correct.  
Rising from the ground, Solius cautiously approached the girl, who was now out of touch. The tattered skirt did not distract him in any way, as did half-disassembled clothing.  
"Is this ... a demon?" Are you kidding, Alt? "He thought, not believing his eyes.  
"The blind man. Blind. Little Angora kicked you ... "  
"You even declare war to your father, you're crazy, you crazy piece of me!" - Sorrowfully thought Solius, instantly having understood, from what all its problems. "If it were not for you, he might have forgiven me." Said in the end something like "okay, I changed my mind," he's done it before ... well, almost ... you remember when you almost sent him to the front ... "  
"Is this still my fault? If it were not for me, we would have been flattened by the little soul of the lower and this ... crap inside it. I do not know what it is, but we must get rid of it urgently. Although, as protection from small demon will come down. You can not protect your mind, "he laughed, and Solius realized with his own eyes how a small red dwarf was slapping himself on the tummy with laughter.  
Meanwhile, the girl began to slowly come to life. Sliding slightly, she took her forehead, but still could not figure out what had happened.  
"Why are you standing, hit her! She almost raped you, faster, until she came to. Do you think she will regret us ?! "- Alto was ruined.  
"So ... what would I like you for ..." the guy mumbled in search of something heavier.  
"S-son ... save me, lady ..." she said, barely regaining consciousness.  
"What a nasty language, fu," Alto spat in the inner world. "And we'll have to teach him? Without a demonic form, we can not even talk to anyone." We talked, learn languages, no, I will sit playing. "  
Looking around, the guy noticed an iron lid lying near the bucket with garbage. Lifting her, he went to the girl from behind and hit him from all sides. There was no proper effect, and he had to sweat a lot to provoke even a deaf moan of the victim.  
"What is it? Nervously thought Solius in search of something stronger. - At this rate, I will never kill her. I have an idea..."  
"Oh, Ksar, please, if you can hear me, kill me ..." but there was a red dwarf standing next to the queen's body, knees.  
Bloody tears fell from his eyes, and his clawed hands touched each other, as if lighting a fire with a branch.  
"Oh no, no, not this ... Where's your honor ?! - he yelled, seeing how Solius draws a circle on the ground with some pebble.  
\- Honor?! She remained in the trunk of Dispair! - The guy was drawing incomprehensible symbols, but the hand jerked, not listening as it should.  
"I will not let you do this, no, no!" Only not neutral magic! - with a battle cry, the dwarf jumped to Solyus, knocking him to the ground.  
"The demon!" - The guy fought off from him as best he could, but only spilled in the mud even more.

What was happening in the inner world did not affect the real school clothes, but in Solius's mind everything was real, like the dirt obtained there, appeared here on his own real body.  
"Exactly ... we're not demons, right?" Thought the guy, looking at the girl, dazed by the blows of the pupils, and she was mumbling something.  
"True, that's right. And what ... you ... not ... oh no, you'd better be devoured at the Whirlpool ... "- the dwarf fell theatrically, and the iron lid hacked off his head, flying from heaven.  
"Eat the dragon and you'll become a dragon ... like that, right?" He said cautiously, looking at the girl's neck.  
"Someone is coming, you hear ?! Oh no, you're not just blind, you're deaf too. I did not notice this before. Let's talk here? "- said the dwarf, sitting at the table with Solius.  
In pitch darkness, at the short table, one against the other, sat the reflections of one soul. One is a dwarf, all red, with small horns; the second is a demon in the guise of Issei. Looking more closely, one could notice that his face became much rougher, and one eye swerved aside.  
\- Well, okay, about what? - the guy crossed his arms over his chest, expressing his displeasure.  
\- Look. This is a weak demon, right? - Alto moved closer.  
"That's right," Solius moved back.  
\- He was alone. I found that little man-he killed me at once. Then he came up to us and said something. Do you think that's just so? .. - He almost finished his sentence with a whisper. - We kill one, and take the second one as ...? The dwarf hinted.  
"You're right ... It wanted to drag us to your mistress!" - Soggle's eyes bulged out, unable to withstand what stupidity he almost committed. "How I did not understand!" He struck the table with his fist.  
\- That's right! Clapped Alto.  
"Then I must take the body of this demoness away ..."  
"You fool!" If we keep it, then we will incur the wrath of the mistress.  
"That's also true ..." the guy fell out.  
"Bring your finger!" Nobody will take offense at the cut off finger, - Alt winked, putting his forked tongue on his lip.  
"Yes," thought Solius, and took the little finger of the queen in his mouth. With all his strength, gnawing at him, almost breaking his teeth, he still managed to tear him away. - So, where now? There or there? "- shook his head guy.  
"This way ..." the dwarf showed gloomily in the direction of the turn around the corner.  
"Why do you need a finger?" Solius asked himself.  
"Well," why "? Let's try to implant it in us. With the help of it, we will open the demonic source, return the forces, everything is simple, "Alt replied.  
Running jogging, Solius disappeared from the crime scene, first removing his finger in his pocket. At the turn, there was one more long flight, something similar to the previous one. Passing through it, he saw a carriageway and a car clearly exceeding the speed allowed in such places.  
"What is this?" - Sought in the wall Solius, hearing so close an unfamiliar sound.  
"How do I know ?! Run, I hear they're close. "  
Such a decision suited him more than ever. Running with all his strength, he crossed the road. Rare night Aborigines did not pay much attention to the rushing schoolboy, although some noted the unusual nature of this phenomenon.  
Ahead was a park. The runner thought that he ran to some forest. Standing on the path, he stopped, leaning on the nearest tree. The body of this guy is not adapted to such races, but Solius has not yet settled to the end and could not make out such messages as "tired", "hard to breathe" - only with surprise could fulfill the requirements of the body.  
In the past, the demonic, the body did not need such processes. Not enough air? Mana will save. Is the body lacking strength? Mana. There is only one answer. Pump mana, give installation. All. Here it was a cat wept. Fortunately, that at least a little, but it was. Over time, this situation will change, but now we have to be content with what we have.  
"Tell me, why declare war on your father? Well zache-e-em? "- Depressedly asked Solius.  
"Why?" He sends us, then, to the Whirlpool. A place from where you can get into any world or, as is usually the case, to feed other demons, but we just have to keep silent? Do you have pride in general? "- the dwarf was surprised, swaying on the branch of the tree.  
"Was. But now, when we were divided ... I do not know, maybe I have stayed. "  
"Is this a subtle hint to unite? Ha. To exchange freedom for life-being in the lower carcass? Never ", - Alt sat down on the grass and took out a cup with something red.  
\- What shall we do? - asked Solius, taking a cup and watching as the interlocutor gets out of nowhere the second.  
\- Well, like "what?" We announced ...

"You announced," interrupted his boyfriend.  
\- We! At that moment I was you, and you were me. We. We announced belum. We, we ... "the dwarf jammed.  
"Yes, yes, I understand ..." Solius waved.  
"You do not understand anything." Father told you that you could not take control of your strength for twenty full years. Do you know why?  
Expressing a stare at the dwarf, Solius froze, smiling at the corner of his lips. Krasny was silent. As soon as he opened his mouth, his cup cracked.  
"I understand, I understand!" - with a slight haze, he disappeared.  
Lanterns beautifully illuminated the park, although it was night. The trees cast shadows, solitary benches waited for the morning when the visitors came.  
Approaching the fountain that did not work, Solius noticed that a guy with a girl was sitting next to him. Of course, for him it was only two Aborigines; and if any gender in them was different, he did not attach any importance.  
"They do not see me? - the guy wondered in surprise, but suddenly noticed that he was standing in a strong shadow, and in general he had overcome the path in that darkness. - Apparently, my perception of the light is still with me. I read somewhere that some of the lower do not see in the dark ... Maybe the body has already adjusted to me? "- Approaching closer to the couple, he froze, looking in the face.  
"So ... we need to start a conversation ... How did the teacher say ... Let's start with our own, and then we'll sort out greetings from different worlds."  
"Хргых ар," Solyus greeted politely, smiling.  
Startled, the couple turned, still smiling at each other. Looking at the ripped-up guy with dried blood on his face and half-mad smile, they did exactly what any Japanese who had seen the horror films would do. Synchronously shouted and fled. And each in different directions; apparently, their love is not so strong as to sacrifice one another; only to give the chance to another to escape.  
Surprised watching one or the other, Solius could not understand why they hurried so quickly from him. Still a little so standing up, he just sat on the bench and threw his foot on the leg - so it was more convenient to sit.  
"Strange reaction. In our world ... I would be tried to kill ... Well, yes ... Where I climb. A great idea, go to the lower ones and greet the demon. Alt, did you try, having substituted the right thoughts? - listening to the singing of insects, in the distance the guy heard a chuckle. - Well, yes, who else can throw me such an idea. Maybe you can offer a better one? For example, what should I do with this finger? "- Solius took out a crooked finger with a finger.  
"Try the rite of kinship. Maybe it'll blow ... Even if it does not work, nothing will happen, "suggested the incarnate dwarf and threw his legs on the bench. "It seems to me, or did I mention this to you?" - he thought.  
"Well, yes, nothing but our death," - the guy was leaving, looking at his finger.  
\- Yes, everything will be fine. Here, you have a knife on it. "Alt handed the little knife.  
"Where did you find him?" Asked Solius in surprise, examining the strange runes knocked over the handle.  
"Nowhere," came a voice in his head, and the guy, blinking, saw a finger in front of him.  
"It would be better to find something useful in reality, and not imagine. I suggest we cut off our finger and put this one instead. How about you? "The dwarf suggested.  
"Great! Once, for the sake of a great cause, you can use neutral. Just in case of failure, just lose a finger. We'll find a new one at the krajnyak. "- Red stood on the back of the bench and applauded.  
\- Something you cheered up. Constantly repeating that there will be nothing ... Probably, I planned to take the body for another day?  
\- No, it's not you. I can take the body off at any time.  
Taking his little finger in his mouth, Solius bit his bite, but felt pain. Seeing the frustrated look of Alta before him, there was nothing left for him except to press his teeth with all his might.  
It did not go as well as with the girl's limb. Endure the pain and turn your head like a dog, it was not so simple. It seemed to just bite and that's it. But no, the more you press, the more stars fly around, and the veil of sensations does not let you relax and completely surrender to this business.  
Sour blood on his clothes and a little strait on the bench, he still managed to get rid of the unnecessary part of the body. Looking at the trembling limb, it was impossible not to smile, because it's done. Only here it is crooked. He managed to gnaw only half, when the queen of Sitry had a whole finger. It's amazing how it happened. Apparently, the desire affects. After all, now Solius wished to finish with this as soon as possible.  
"No, it will not work ..." thought the guy, noticing the bleeding.

"It will go, go!" Try another replacement, then the finger will get accustomed ... like ", - said the dwarf uncertainly.  
Sliding down from his bench to his knees, Solius put his little fingers aside. Sprinkling the clean park road with blood, he began to draw a circle with his stump, twisting with every click. Important here is not the figure itself, but mana, directed at movement. In fact, the drawing itself can be absolutely anything, but it's easier to concentrate on geometric figures.  
"The first order or the second?" - asked the guy, looking at the circle and two lines inside.  
"Maybe you'll draw a third one, a unique one?" - struck Al's face in the face with the incredibly stupid question of Solius.  
"You're right ... Above the first, I will not draw anything," having imbibed the drawing to the maximum, he began the ritual. "It would be simpler with the second, and there is a chance that we will become blood relatives," he frowned.  
Putting his finger in the center, the guy put his own stub nearby and read out the spell. One could do without this, but in a foreign body in such an unfamiliar environment it is better to be secure and do it by the rules.  
"Hey, stand up, raise your hands!" The man shouted ten paces away.  
He was dressed in the usual police uniform, his hand was on the holster with a pistol, and next to him stood a girl with red eyes, tired from fatigue. His partner, to the disapproval of a man, has already pulled out her weapon.  
The usual night patrolman was challenged. In the store they met a strange schoolboy. Having arrived and having talked to the seller, he received new information. Now in the park they met a schoolboy, this time in blood. After warning the headquarters, they went to check. Fortunately, it was not far.  
Result before him. A distraught sectarian, perhaps a drug addict, sits all in the blood. Before him is a finger, clearly female, with a white ring. Next to his hand, also without a finger. Judging by the curve of the wound, he himself had eaten it. Something there "conjures" over him ...  
"To hit him with a teaser, yes to a monkey. Let the parents understand, "the patrol thought, watching his actions.  
"Well, that's all, we're closing it." He tried to grab the other man's shoulder, but suddenly he shook his hand, as if the second feeling were saying: you do not need to do this. - Boy, can you hear me?  
Taking a couple of steps back, he took out his weapon. Struck by his actions, he looked at his partner, and she stared in shock at the bloody rite. Judging by how much the girl turned pale, she never saw it like that again. Moreover, he knew that the partner was deeply religious. And such "Satanists" hate with all his heart.  
Unfortunately, the policeman does not know how great is the belief and how much hatred is strong. Raising the gun, she shot Solius in the stomach.  
\- No! - shouted the policeman, running up to the guy, that fell hoarsely, holding on to the wound.  
\- What have you done ?! He yelled angrily.  
"I ... I ..." the girl twisted her head.  
"Quickly call an ambulance!" He's going to die! - The man turned the guy on his back, trying to pinch the wound.  
Solius struggled to digest what had happened. The body did not obey. The ritual, to the surprise, was successful, and now on his hand was a female finger. The advancing spell of diagnostics has shown that with such damages he is not a tenant. On the other hand, near him stood a warm, breathing body of a similar kind.  
With difficulty taking that by the collar, he began to wheeze. The patrolman thought that it could be the last words. Everyone has the right to the last word - he should hear that the child whispers, almost died on his hands. Though a Satanist. That's why the man leaned to his lips to hear. A complete surprise was for him, when he bitten him with all his might, and, trying to escape, the listener lost his ear - Solius tore him from the root, sprinkling everything around him with blood.  
Falling to the ground, the amazed patrolman put his hand to his ear and looked at the guy in a new way. Solius returned to the circle and began to whisper, looking at the patrolman:  
\- Cor, - a finger passed a circle. "Meanwhile," the fingers clenched, as if the heart of an unhappy man beats in them.

After these manipulations, the policeman felt the pain of his ear beating with his heart. Each blow seemed to drive a nail. Unable to get up, the man tried to reach for the gun, which fell out of his hand, but his eyes darkened. Hands refused to obey, as if they had become wadded.  
With a creaking rose, Solius clenched his teeth and limped deeper into the park. Instead of running straight for the bench, straight into the trees, he decided to run past the fountain for another shop. Half way there he met that girl. She immediately picked up the weapon and shook her hands at him with shaking hands.  
"Man," put out Solius's hand. "Those," he crunched his fingers.  
The pistol fell from the hands of the girl, and she looked at her hands. Swiftly turning yellow, here and there appearing black. Looking at this, the girl had a slight stupor.  
Without losing time, Solius approached the policeman and said:  
"Vita," the little finger pointed at her. - Reze, - a small green ray stretched from the finger to the girl, but did not hold out even a second, immediately disappearing.  
On this behavior of magic, Solius only cursed and ran on, and she was still in shock watching the incident. Bleeding, the guardian of the law ran to his partner, check on him.  
Stumbling on each bush, touching every second tree, Solius left; one of his eyes was closed, and the other was struggling to keep himself open. Having reached the grate, enclosing the park from the streets, he bumped his head between the rods, smearing the blood through the iron. Unfortunately, too little gaps prevented them from getting out.  
\- And here I go! Gloated Alt, smoothly passing from one side to the other. "By the way, why should you go back?" Let's go there, "the dwarf waved his fingers towards the houses.  
Looking at the road, Solius noted that he was looking to where he had come from, and behind him a strange monster drove past with a decent roar.  
"Really, why do I try to climb back ...?" - Crossing the road, he went on, leaving behind him bloody tracks, so well visible on the asphalt.


End file.
